villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Dr. Ludwig, also known as "The Medic" is a villain/playable character in Team Fortress 2. He is a German Teutonic man of medicine with a rather tenuous adherence to medical ethics, and the primary healing class of the team. He can typically be found near the front-lines, healing wounded teammates while trying to stay out of trouble. While his Medigun is focused on an ally, wounded teammates will quickly regain health, while unharmed teammates' health will be temporarily topped up. While healing, the Medic's ÜberCharge bar will fill up until the weapon begins to crackle, at which point he can activate a deadly charge that either makes himself and an ally temporarily invulnerable (when using the default Medigun) or gives his patient guaranteed critical hits for eight seconds (when using the Kritzkrieg). The Medic is the only class capable of regenerating health over time; the longer a Medic stays out of combat, the faster his health will recover. A damaged Medic will regenerate health at a rate of 3 HP per second, which scales up over the following ten seconds to a maximum of 6 HP per second, (though carrying the Blutsauger reduces the regeneration rate from 3-6 to 1-4). Biography For the most part, the Medic only recently began playing a major role in the comics. In the comic Ring of Fired the Medic is considered the best off while the rest of the mercenaries were fired, presumed to be working as a highly paid Doctor. It later becomes apparent he is now working for the Team Fortress Classic Team, who has been hired by Grey Mann to find the Administrator and kill the TF2 mercenary team. After the Classic Team killed Sniper, Medic used that opportunity to experiment on the corpse. He successfully revived Sniper even after 12 hours of brain death, and warned him about how his experiments were very expensive - so it would be a bad idea to get killed again. Classic Heavy caught him doing so and was furious, and then killed Medic's pet dove, Archimedes. Medic was able to revieve him too. Even as Medic prepared to return to the field, Classic Heavy ordered him to remain in his lab, angering the Medic. Medic rejoins his team, and when their blood is sucked out by robots, puts the blood back in. Shortly he repairs Demoman's knee (putting a little brain in there even as he did so). Classic Heavy turned up and ordered Medic to help sew the immortality machine into him, but to his surprise Medic fought back. However Classic Heavy overcame Medic, and was about to kill him when Heavy showed up. Just before fighting Heavy, Classic Heavy shot Medic twice in the chest, killing him. However, it is revealed that he had made a deal with Satan, and owes his soul to him (although it is not revealed exactly what he sold his soul for). But before he completes the deal, he informs Satan that he has surgically grafted eight more souls onto his own and so Satan is not a majority shareholder. This time, Medic sells one of his souls for a pen, to get at least fifty years more of life - during which Satan must successfully tempt him at least three more times to get a majority stake to send him to hell. He then uses this opportunity to rejoin the fight and help the RED team, mainly by distracting the Classic Heavy. Weaponry The Medic uses a special Medi-Gun to heal his opponents and build up Übercharge. This is his secondary weapon. His primary weapon is an air-powered syringe gun, and his melee weapon is a bonesaw. Gallery Images Mediccolossalcranium.png|The RED Medic wearing the colossal cranium. Medicsnowtrooper.png|The RED Medic wearing coldfront commander. Videos Meet the Medic Team Fortress 2 Meet the Medic Outtakes HD Trivia *Medic is the second fastest class along with the Spy in Team Fortress 2, with a base speed of 107%. The fastest is the Scout with 133%. *In "Meet the Medic", it is revealed that Medic is no longer a licensed doctor, as he says "Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license." after telling an story to Heavy, which gets him worried. *In one of Demoman's Domination responses, he mentioned that Medic has a wife and he has been "shagging" her behind his back. * It's been implied that the Medic shares a close friendship with the Heavy, as both the Heavy and Medic don't have a domination quote when they kill each other. The two also have debatable the best combo, as the Medic heals the Heavy, while the Heavy shields the Medic. * Medic stated that he kept giving new eyes for Demoman but his haunted eye socket kept turning it into monsters every Halloween. *In TF2 Comics #6, it is revealed that Medic's name is "Ludwig" - however, this can be both a first and last name in Germany. See also Medic on the Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Medyk (Team Fortress 2) Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mercenaries Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Dissociative Category:Elderly Category:Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creator Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Satanism Category:Damned Souls Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Category:Status Dependent on Version